mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixamals
The Mixamals are the wildlife of Planet Mixel that can also Mix like typical Mixels can. There are various species of Mixamals. Their home is the Mixopolis Zoo. Types Amphipods Amphibipods are frog-like Mixamals with a reptile-like design as well. They have green skin in various tones with various amounts of eyes. They are one of the few Miximals that can speak in clear English. They apparently live under damp logs, but are also capable of living on rocks. They are voiced by Daran Norris. Bonzipods Bonzipods are monkey-like Mixamals. They are brown and cycloptic with a diaper-like bottom. According to one of the students of Mixopolis Middle School, they seem to be the most Mixel-like. Mixeloptors The Mixeloptors are the most dangerous Mixamals in the zoo. They have to be contained in specially-locked cages to prevent them from escaping. They have a variety of appearances and designs to them as well. When they did escape, they managed to make the Mixeloptor Mixes, causing even more havoc. They are voiced by Michael Winslow. Mixapods Mixapods are green giraffe-like cyclops Mixamals. They have long necks, but can combine with each other into the Mixopods Mix to grow even taller, letting them reach a larger height. They are voiced by Eric Bauza. Borers Subterranean Borers are orange and purple rhino-like Mixamals with mole-like features as well. When they Mix, they can create the Borers Mix to burrow through the ground easier, letting them get worms to eat. "Predator" The "Predator" is a small blue Mixamal. They commonly prey on Crunch Doodles thanks to being larger than them, but they are easily scared off by the Mix of them. Crunch Doodles The Crunch Doodles are small and red crab-like Mixamals. They are very small and helpless, making them more susceptible to being preyed on. However, they can combine into the Crunch Doodles Mix to defend themselves. Mixaplotapusses The Mixaplotapusses are yellow hippo-like Mixamals with insect-like creatures. The male and females of the species have different designs, with one with multiple eyes. They have a family-rearing system. Crocodile-like Mixamals The crocodile-like Mixamals are green reptile-like Mixamals. They have large jaws that are big enough to even hold a child-sized Mixel. Baboon-like Mixamals The baboon-like Mixamals are brown-monkey like Mixamals. They are easily angered and have the ability to stretch out their arms to long lengths. Mud-dwelling Mixamals Two mud-dwelling Mixamals pop out of the gassy mud pit as Mixadel lands in it. Not much is known about their appearances, but one is a greenish cyclops, while the other is brownish with four eyes. Trivia *Unlike actual Mixels, some Mixamals, such as Crunch Doodles, can mix without using Cubits. *Some species of Mixamals, like the Amphipods and Mixopods, can speak coherent English sentences. *Most of the noises of the Mixamals are provided by Eric Bauza. *Non-Mixamal monkeys and frogs have been infered to in various episodes. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Every Knight Has Its Day Other *Mixels Websites Category:2016 Category:Other Creatures Category:Characters Category:Characters without a set Category:Building challenge focuses Category:Mixamals